impossiblecreaturesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gate
The Gate also called is the thirteenth mission of the Campaign. This mission is a two-on-one mission It starts on June 30th 1937 as Rex and Dr. Ganglion unsuccessfuly tries to steer the Lab through a huge gate on Isla Porta. They land on the western side of the island and Ganglion informs Rex that this island is used as a holding pen for Julius' most powerful creatures. The player should take out the Soundbeam Towers and Anti-Air Towers just to the west of their base early, when this is done, the remaining structures will be converted to them. After exploring the island a little Ganglion will spot one of the bigger animals. Not long after this the player will be attacked by one of them as well as a few smaller units. After the attack Ganglion will tell Rex of the Creature Controler which controls the goliath creatures. From now on, both enemy teams will regularly launch attacks at the player's base, both by air and land. The player will need to advance south in order to destroy the Creature controler structure, there will be a lot of Anti-Air towers along the big wall, so using flying units will be rather difficult. When the controller is destroyed the Goliath enemies are defeated and four of the goliath creatures will be converted to the player's team because of Rex's abilities. From this point on only the red units are left, most of their units are low-level and will be a lot less of a threat. The only thing left is to advance to the east and then north to destroy the remaining structures. When the mission is finished, Rex will open the gate for the lab, then Ganglion will fly it through the gate and land it next to Rex. They will then head for the next island. Enemy units Goliath Units (Blue) * Bullwhale: Bull legs, torso and tail, Sperm Whale head. * Eagle Shark: Eagle wings feet and talons, Great White Shark head and torso. * Elephale: Elephant legs, torso and tail, Killer Whale head. * Gorillaphant: Gorilla Arms and legs, Elephant head, torso and tail. * Komodopanzee: Komodo Dragon head and hindlegs, Chimpanzee arms, torso and tail. * Poisonphant Poison Frog hindlegs and rump, elephant head, torso and frontlegs. * Sperm Wheagle: Sperm Whale head and torso, Eagle legs, wings and tail. * Sperm Whilla: Sperm Whale head, Gorilla arms, torso, legs and rump. * Tigale: Tiger head and legs, Sperm Whale torso and tail. Red Units * Anteleon: Ant head and frontlegs, Chameleon torso, hindlegs and tail. * Archeetah: Archerfish head, Cheetah torso, legs and tail. * Bull Mantis: Praying Mantis pincers and hindlegs, Bull head, torso, frontlegs and tail. * Eaglale: Eagle wings, legs and tail, Killer Whale head and torso. * Hippeagle: Hippopotamus head, torso and legs, Eagle wings. * Horneetah: Hornet head, backbody and frontlegs, cheetah torso and hindlegs. * Sperm Whilla: Sperm Whale head, Gorilla arms, torso, legs and rump. Objectives * Destroy the Soundbeam and Anti-air towers at the outpost near your base in order to take control of the buildings there. ** Specifically, the outpost is located near a coal pile, and the player is given control over an Electrical Generator, a Workshop and an Air Chamber. * Defend the base from the wave of goliath creatures. * Destroy the Creature control at the blue base. * Destroy all of the structures at the second base on the other side of the island. Bonus Objectives * Collect the Killer Whale Category:Missions